


Neighbors

by HandShark



Category: Markiplier/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV, Taggs added as it progresses, markiplier/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've finally saved up the money, worked hard on your art, and moved out of your parents house--after the second time. LA is a bit of a stretch but you have aloft to freelance oppurnities and enjoy the Sun more then you'd like to admit. You know its not going to be easy but least thing you could ask for is some quieter neighbors, or less creepy ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> My first reader fic so forgive me. I had a dream and was inspired so heres the result of that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of your parents house and into a fresh start! However the mail always seems to misplace your packages, and that not different after moving, but thats one way to meet your neighbors. You just weren't expecting to get yelled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first X Reader. Based off of a dream I had and wanted to roll with it, it gets pretty funny. It might possibly bounce from perspective too, we'll see.
> 
> C/N- Cats name  
> Y/N - Your name
> 
> \--Edit Notice -- I just posted this last night but this wasn't the final cut of the chapter. Very sorry for those who read, its what I get for thinking something is okay to do at 2am half asleep.

Its been a long time coming, but you’ve finally done it. Moving out of your parents the second time wasn't as easy as you'd originally planned it. Considering most of your long terms plans always seemed to flop it was nothing but a bump along the way. You were out and thats all you cared about. Not to mention the fact you had worked extra hard to get you were your at now and doing your dream job along with it.  
  
_-More or less_  
  
Though, it was going to be kind of lonely in a such a large house by yourself...  
  
You settled the box in your hands on the kitchen island as you gazed around the open room. Hues of oranges and yellows poured from right of where you stood, dancing shades slowly across the expanse of the semi-empty space. It was warm, peaceful, yet there was an odd stillness surrounding you. Dusk was settling in and you took a deep breath collecting your thoughts.  
  
You were doing what you’ve always wanted to, what you've waited so long to. Its hard to believe how many years its taken to get to this point. The hours clocked, sacrifices made, possible opportunities missed, and people left behind... Given it all though you were determined. _Stubborn_ , but determined. You'd find ways to catch up with family and friends soon enough.  
  
Right now was your time.   
  
This was the easy part of the journey and you'd bet there were struggles awaiting you. It didn't scare you though. You felt more of an excitement, a calm one. Intisapation in a small dose. Maybe it was the atmosphere? You'd done this before though and your persistence was an unmoving one even in the worst of times; yet you couldn't help but know that all the problems you'd face, you'd overcome. You were setting your mark this time and going to find that comfort you've been seeking.  
  
The soft patters of feet followed by a small thump brought you from your thoughts. A small fuzzy body mewled as it rubbed itself against your arm.  
  
"Well at least I wont be completely alone," you smiled allowing your hand to gently stroke along their back as they brush closer to you, delighted by the touch.  
  
At least you had her.  
  
Through the thick and thin she had always been there. If you were able to care for her all the years, you had responsibility to take charge of your own life. She was the reminder of that but so much more. And now she'd help you see it all through.  
  
This was a big change. There was no back up plan either.. _kind of,_ but you didn't give yourself room to cry or run to someone when things got tough. It was essentially numbero uno, dos with (C/N). It was going to be a ride and you could wonder the possibilities for hours but enough time was spent on that years prior and long trip over to The Golden State. Now was going to be the true test, wether or not you'd follow through and honestly, that was what scared you.  
  
It was going to be an adventure though, trials and tribulations, but you could do it. As surely as the creature who was standing next you was breathing, you knew you'd win this time.

  
\---  
  
  
_***BEEP* *BEEP***_  
  
You jolted at the intrusive sound that brought out of your peacful sleep. It took a moment, while you mustered the energy to move then groaned when looking to the source of it. Quickly swung your hand over shutting off  the device and its annoyance.  
  
7:15am, was way too early.

Why did you convince yourself you needed to get up early? Its not like you were required you too. Your job didn't make you have set hours... But you did want to get better about being regular with it. Again its already hours later where your family was, trying to keep your promises up meant getting up and telling them you were okay. Still that would never stop you from sleeping in till 2 before.

And just like the mornings before this one, it was too late to go back to sleep. Quickly threw the covers and their heat off yourself in disgust, noting the purp noise where they landed.  
“Sorry..” you said apologetically as possible even your groggy state. Though you were hot as balls the cat loved soaking in the heat. (C/N) loved that about the last hot state you lived in and the hot summers back home. This was a new heat though but she welcomed it with open paws. You brushed a hand lightly over her warm fur in hopes to cease her, however your ruffle disturbed her enough and she slipped from your grasp onto the floor.  
  
You blamed the heat. God why did LA have to be so hot? Or the fact your AC wasn't online yet either? At least it helped you with getting up at the new times you set for yourself... Maybe that way you could get things done. In peace before kids got back home from school ...or the _loud_ neighbors got up. There just was something about the silent mornings that were always enjoyable. That would have coax you out of bed instead of the heat.

 

\---  
  
  
“Finallyyyy,” you stated, having a good stretch of your arms over head as your work saved on the computer. Noting that you really should start moving around more when working at a desk. These long sessions at the computer without standing were going to cause damage eventually. If it hasn't already from the millions of times you've doodle before when on your laptop lazyily on the bed. Oh good times.

You were being productive at least! The piece turned out really well and you managed to email everyone in a timely fashion, just like a professional! God that is so strange to see.. organization wasn't always your strong suit. At least when it came to doing things you wanted to. You could get other people's things in order but never gave yourself the same attention. Didn’t give it much more thought to it though, you were getting better and didn't need to be dwell on past things or anything that could turn negative. Instead you coped to get up, move around like you should, get a banana and possibly make a new cup of tea if you had another packet  
  
Luckily there was a banana was left! "Might have to go to the store soon...,” noticing how empty things were around the kitchen when you noted the status of tea packets left. Your first small shopping trip wasn't all that grand. You didn't really want to spend the money just yet till you finished those two commissions you had left before you moved home.  
  
It be nice to get a few extras things your first official shopping trip in LA.   
  
Surly that was on the list of things to finish today. Taking up some scrap paper off the mail from your counter, you scribbled some things to pick up from the store on the envelope as you ate your banana.

Looking back over to the mail jolted your memory. You should be getting that package you ordered today!  _Hopefully_ , its been 4 days and it was suppose to be there Saturday. Maybe luck was on your side.  
  
Discarding the peel you headed to the door in hopes it landed.

Guess the odds were still not in your favor as only junk mail attend your mailbox.  
  
Stubbornness kick in and knowing all to well how horrible the mail service was to you, suppiscion sunk in. You knew better. This always happened, the mail always hated you somehow, then again always buying stuff on the internet wasn’t reliable, depending on the places bought from... considering all the random places you bought from it was only fair.. If it was anything like when you moved away for College then you were bound to find it over at the neighbors house.

“Guess I’m going to be that person now...” Greeting people wasn't all that bad and it was a good way to start a conversation. Memorable and the neighbors wouldn't think you unfriendly at least. Didn't second guess it as you took your keys and slipped on some flip flops, heading to the neighbors left of you. Thats were it always ened up last time, so maybe the pattern was reliable at least, even if the mail fucked up, maybe you can depend on that.

It would have been so perfect too...!  
  
Greeted by an older lady, who was super sweet by the way; you always liked old people. Sadly though, she didn’t have your package but was really kind to keep an eye out for it for you. Her name was Gladdis too, so cute with her short white hair and pink blouse. She thought there was a lovely young lady who had moved next store and was delighted to see the new face. Sweet old people were always nice and curious, raving in attention from younger folk and it was a relief when you got to have such a nice experience like that. Even if she didn't have your package.

Now you know she wasn’t the _louuud_ neighbor, you groaned unpleasantly when looking to the right of your house. Just passed your yard’s hedge was the other neighbors house.  
You could try going to the one next to Gladdis and see if it skipped a home but that would be a far stretch and you weren't going to convince yourself till you asked the neighbors closest too you.

Loudness wasn't appealing, not that it actually bothered you that much.  
  
Hell when your whole family got together it was loud. You just get nervous a lot. Over _stupid things;_ but the past roommates in College made you appreciate the quiet more often.  
  
You'd seen several people come in and out of the house before, but it was never the same person twice. It must have been home to a big family of sorts, or few people possibly going to school who lived together. Maybe a party place? Either way there had to be multiple people at least considering there was two cars parked there always.

You took in a breath. Its not as bad as you were making it out to be, Gladdis turned out okay and it didn't seem like anyone was bustling too loudly this afternoon. The yelling that would usually come from the home was what _actually_ concerned you, but maybe it was a TV? LA had people and many of those people could afford a sound system that would bust ears. Thinking of it, it was a miracle you could afford this place... _But_ you didn't want to lodge that thought right now and shook it away as you made it over to their yard.  
  
There was duck tape marked on the lawn.  
  
Odd but nothing you haven't seen before, though there was some trash along the walk way which was easy to miss but you didn't appreciate people leaving stuff like that around. It wasn't your home so you shouldn't complain about it, but you just had your habbits about litter. You stop yourself from picking it up cause maybe it was suppose to be there, though you highly doubted it. Maybe when you left you could swipe it up quickly. Didn't know why it bothered you so much. You could leave your room like a bomb exploded but when some cups and paper on grass it irked you.  
  
Over it, and noted, there were odd square pieces of, foam maybe? on a porch chair when you finally made it to the door. Probably projects, you were finding things to justify turning around. Maybe they were cosplayers, it's been a long time since you done that. Stop being a baby.  
  
Taking a deep breath, adjusting your self, just as before at Gladdis's home, you knocked on the door softly.  
  
It only made you more nervous when you didn't get a response. Maybe knocked on it _too_ softly? But now you were nerved and thinking knocking again would be an annoying thing to them..maybe? You were thinking too much into it, not everyone was a Gladdis.  
  
You knocked again, firmer this time but quickly. If they didn't answer this time they were probably out, though there was a car parked in the drive. You were being a frady cat all of a sudden and didn't care, that was your cop out.  
  
Hearing a gruff noise from the other side you swallowed the spit that formed in your mouth as you shifted. _They heard it._

The door flung open harshly, but to your surprise you were greeted to a man with blue hair. A smile formed on your face instantly, as it did before at Gladdis's home, knowing how to put on a nice face when meeting strangers. However you enjoyed people who played around with the color of their hair so it gave more reason to smile...But that smile quickly faded when coming down to look at  his expression. His face **did not** look _happy;_  dour, in fact and he stared you down like you had did something incredibly wrong.  
  
With all that attention on you, you had to averted your eyes, this was making you nervous again. Why did you always get nervous so easily? Why didn't they say something? _You the one that showed up at their door why would they?! Shit you taking to long.._  
  
Getting to the point of the matter, and wanting to pass this moment as quick as possible, you went to exsplain yourself but was cut off before you could when the man groaned audibly in annoyance causing you to look back up at him again.

“Great, just great! I can’t have a day to get anything done and now this... Look, seriously, I understand you like me but its really not cool to come up to someone’s house like this. This has been the 5th time now and I would appreciate it if you and everyone else would just stop!”

The door was then slammed in your face.  
  
_..excuse me?_  
  
You were appalled, baffled and there was a part of you that wanted to cry. Situations like these always did it and your anxiety never helped.. but, you didn’t do any thing wrong?  
  
This was your first time here? What the hell was that all about!  _ **No.**_ You weren’t about to take shit from a total stranger! Neighbor or not, even if you were disturbing them, whatever that was didn't have to deal with you. You just wanted your package and he may not have it but that was totally uncool!

You knocked firmly again, controlled this time, as you fixed your posture. The door was opened to the same man again who sigh in annoyance this time. He was about to speak too but you cut him off this round. Raising your finger in the air with all seriousness, voice austere and firm, "First of all: That was rude." Two fingers this time, "Second: this is my first time being here." And three, "Third: I just wanted to know if you got a packaged for house 1113 by the name of (Y/N). I have been asking the other neighbors to see if it was sent over by mistake too. So, if you don’t have it then will be on my way and you can forget I ever approached...," you eyed him,"You."

He looked at you for a few moments, a bit taken back by your upset out burst and demanding tone. You had a every right to be mad though. And when he sunk his shoulders like a kicked puppy is you felt a bit bad.  
  
"Actually," he leaned out of the door's frame to his right and took up a small box in his hands, "Yeah. I-Its right here.” his tone was softer and and you could tell regret in it.  
  
“Oh thank god!” You eased instantly, relief washing over you as you took the package it from him carefully. It actual did show and you didn't have to return home to yell at someone for a missing package. You caught yourself though, not wanting to seem easy, you quickly returned to your original resolve. You were still upset, as he should know you were, but you stopped yourself before turning completely to walk away.  
  
Looking back towards the man, who was looking down now and was even more like a kicked puppy. Glasses wearing and blued haired puppy; you took pity on him. He probably felt pretty shitty for mistaking you. He looked like he's been having a bad day, possibly has a stalker(s) too from that whole spiel. That stuff isn't cool either and even with your newfound courage, you weren't heartless.

“If you happen to get anymore packages, I’m just over there,” you spoke softly. Gesturing to your house with your head as you eased the tension of your body. "You can either set them there or I can come by again, just incase. I'll get it sorted though so you don't have to worry about it for long. On the other hand I hope your day gets better, whatever’s eating at you." Eyeing him once before, kinder this time, you finally turned and walked off.  
  
He watched you walk the whole way home and you kind of felt bad about it the whole thing now. You were proud for sticking up for yourself though in such a snap and weren't about to turn around because he had sad eyes. Your not going to put yourself back into that again.  
  
Things weren’t going to be easy in a new state but good things were already coming out of it. Your being better to yourself which was very good start. So this was bound to be successful.  
  
Finally back in home, you set the small box up on the counter and opened it before unboxing the small plant from inside. You were happy it made it out alright, even with the ordeal and you smiled.   
  
It was your gift to yourself for taking the leap.   
  
You happily set it up on top of the book shelf next to the kitchen, right where light would hit it when it needed to. It was in a good spot to remind you to water it as well. Remind you to keep going with a bit of sunshine and water.

You were going to survive this.  
  
...Though now you couldn’t help but feel awkward everytime you checked your mail or washed your car. The neighbor must have _stillll_  felt bad about the whole package thing cause all you keep doing was catching him as he stared at you from over that dividing hedge. You really hoped it wasn't going to be like from now on, it's kinda creepy. Maybe a lot of creepy.  
  
Hey, ya win some ya lose some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually really nervous to post this, and still kind of am but I welcome Constructive Criticism and if enough people enjoy it, I'd like to continue it.


End file.
